


Cuddles Between a Pillow and Koala

by Cherushiri_Leigh_1993



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, MxM - Freeform, Sexy Times, hand holding, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993/pseuds/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Main Character(s): Finn Saunders-Song, Alfie Chester-Moriarty, Miya Chester, Daniel Chester-Moriarty, Skylar Moriarty, Benedict Chester, Kadar Song, Isaac Saunders</p><p>Summary: A wee story involving two brats through their lives. It starts off as innocent cuddles but later on has a deeper meaning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles Between a Pillow and Koala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xMadDisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadDisaster/gifts).



1\. AGED FOUR;

According to the grown ups, they met when they were newborns. Both of them were really adorable (even Juniper gushed over it). Now that the two were big enough, they were allowed sleep overs. Something their parents encouraged.

Alfie Chester-Moriarty wanted to sleep but see his new friend toss and turn didn't help. He felt sorry for Finn and instantly crawled under the same blanket. Not knowing what to do next, he just lay on his back whilst Finn stared.

"What is this?" He mumbled quietly, not sure what words formed. Alfie simply told him to use him as pillow (or whatever) to help him sleep. Slowly, Finn wrapped his arms around the other male and giggled, "Pillow." Within the minutes the pair were fast asleep.

This was the position that Skylar (Alfie's father) found them in the next morning. He allowed the pair to sleep a while longer. His husband wondered why the 'little ones' weren't running around yet. "I allowed them some more time in bed. Finn was cuddling close to Alfie like a teddy or something." Benedict paused his morning exercises and ran up the stairs. This was too cute to miss out on.

2\. AGED TEN;

Keith Finnigan had been with Miya Chester for nearly five years now. He had become accustomed to the antics of her family and they had welcomed him with open arms. He sensed that her father was family proud man and an affectionate one at that. Today was no different when Keith found himself being photos. Benedict had a slide show of almost every single event of the Chester-Moriarty brood.

"Our wedding day, Skye insisted I wear this sweet number." The sweet number being a dress. Behind them, Miya was hiding wanting the sofa to swallow them. Why did her parents embarrass her. Even moving out didn't prevent it. "Now we move onto one of my favourites. This is our baby boy Alfie when he was four with his best friend Finn." Here Miya looked up as this one of her favourites too. Benedict immediately took this one on his mobile phone.

"Daaaaaddddd," an annoyed voice entered the room. The three turned to see a blushy Alfie strolling in, holding the hand of his best friend. This was a regular thing for the two of them. Alfie pointed at the photo on display whilst Finn looked embarrassed. "I thought I asked you not to show this! Granny Chester and Aunt Junbug both have this displayed at their places. And they're massive!"

Benedict sighed, turning off the projector before grinning over at the two ten year olds. "So, is there anything you'd like to announce? Walking in like this." He paced around them, his grin becoming wilder by the second.

"What does that mean?" Finn inched up a puzzled eyebrow, pulling on his friend's hand. "Whatever, let's go play some games. We finished our homework on the bus." The two were blocked by Alfie's other father (Papa Bear) who was climbing down the ornate staircase. Benedict had inherited an old uncle's estate.

"Alfie, I think your father is hinting over the fact you're holding hands again." The two boys tried to deny it, faces red all the while their hands were still linked. "Yet, you keep holding hands. You're entering high school, right? Most ten year old boys don't normally like holding hands. Especially of another boy. They find it embarrassing. Like your father did at your age."

"Skye..." Benedict's tone was velvety as he spoke and his face bright pink.

"What its the truth? Most boys don't like it, so I shall be blunt." Skylar grabbed a shoulder of each of them. "How long how you two been a couple?"

"Its not like that!" The two blurted out at the same time. They then brushed past Skylar and hurried up the stairs. The last thing they heard was a door slamming.

"What crap were you two sprouting now?" Daniel growled, entering through the door. He had been forced to walk the two home but never mentioned the two hand holding. He was too consumed in a book to care.

"Denying their feelings," Benedict grinning getting over his embarrassment. "Dani, set the table. We're having some of my tacos tonight. I hope our guests don't mind a vegetarian meal!"

 

3\. AGED FOURTEEN;

Alfie got an addiction at around age twelve. Milk. It was true what they said. Milk was good for the bones. Alfie shot up fast and now towered over his five foot five inches brother at five-seven. Most of his peers were envious of it and Alfie complained about growing pains. Daniel blamed it on his addiction. Now fourteen years old, Alfie got a lot attention. Especially from girls. Something that he didn't make such of a fuss of. Until one girl confused to Finn. It made his heart ache. So much so, he ran off to his doctor to find out the source.

"There's nothing physically wrong," Dr. Harkness stated placing her stethoscope back around her neck. Alfie always thought it was a snake when he was younger. Autumn folded her arms. "The best thing I could do is to recommend you see a councillor as I suspect this is psychological problem." She held up a piece of paper. "I recommend seeing Dr. Hudson before the wedding. I don't want your sister having more stress than anything."

Autumn must have heard then, he thought as he stepped out of the examination. He paused as he saw Finn standing there, hands on his waist. He looked worried.

"You don't need to tell me but I feel betrayed. I thought we were -"

Alfie cut him off. His arms were around the other male as he apologised. He made a mental note to see Dr. Geoffrey Hudson in the future. Finn pulled away and pressed his lips against his cheek. This was certainly new. Alfie felt that he could get used to this kind of affection.

4\. AGED EIGHTEEN;

"...and that's the extent of it," Alfie finished staring at the ceiling. His hands were entwined together, his cheeks pink from relaying an embarrassing story. A pen flicked on his forehead making him look to the right. The older male was smiling down at him. Alfie was getting flustered and creeped out by the second.

"How long have you been coming now, Alfie?" He said it had been four years. Geoffrey nodded, scratching his goatee. "Every time you come, I must insist that there's not need too. You're a growing boy, a little over six foot (taller than me) and I see you're worries as a part of any regular teenagers traumas. I can give you an honest answer."

Alfie sat up as the man wrote something down. It was placed into a sealed up envelope which was passed to the teen.

"Once you're ready, I want you to open up this envelope. It will help." Geoffrey wrote down some notes. "By the way, from how you speak of Finn, I can see you're really affectionate of him. Is he the source of your worries?" Alfie felt his face warm. Why did the doctor have to be blunt? "Ah, I see its the truth. Look, I don't know much about Finn but I see that he cares for you very much." With that thought, Alfie left the room. His heart have never beat so fast in it's life.

 

P&K

 

Luci Oxford loved her friends a lot. She found a comfort in having guy friends and was secretly enthralled by the saga going on between two of them. Alfie and Finn were two people she had met at the start of the term. They were cute and polite. Luci thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't in the company of some squeaky person. That being said, she soon witnessed the pair playing video games.

Alfie was a competitive sod, who growled every time he lost. Annoying. Finn screamed and abused the controller like some deranged person. Again, annoying. Yet, at the same time, she found it amusing. Their other friend, Michaelangelo Vitae, was slow on their relationship status. The Italian wasn't very used to two men showing affection without having sex. The bisexual often interrogated them with no ends.

"When can we play?" He asked, getting impatient. They had been at their room for hours now and had yet to partake in an actual game. He had seen these stare a bed and he had occasionally witnessed unmentionable things. Watching Finn humping his best friend's leg at three am wasn't a highlight of their time together. The two were even moaning each other's names.

"One more match," Alfie slammed his thumps on the controller. The two were not to be disturbed so Michaelangelo wondered off to the fridge and grabbed himself another beer. Just as he did, Luci rose from her seat. 

"Let me guess, Anglia has summoned you?" He smiled when the woman blushed. She muttered her goodbyes, grabbed her things and legged it out of the door. Michaelangelo grabbed more beers for the other two and snatched the controller from Finn.

"Oi! I wasn't done yet." In response, the Italian stuck up his middle finger and started to play. Finn pouted and wrapped his arms around Alfie. He proceeded to kiss the lanky boy's cheek and neck. Michaelangelo suddenly felt out of place. It was as if he was introducing on something he shouldn't. He reminded himself that they were drunk.

Drunk, drunk, he repeated in head and continued the game on the controller. 

P&K

Michaelangelo woke up needing a pee, what he got was something he shouldn't have seen. He had to be too drunk to drive home didn't he?

"R... Right there!" Finn moaned, the bed creaking. It may have been dark but the curtains were open. The moon lite up the room and Michaelangelo could the scene unfold. This had to be because of the amount of alcohol they had consumed. "Ah... Alfie..." Michaelangelo could Alfie's arse and back from his position. Finn was gripping onto the headboard. Doggy style, the Italian thought a lump in his throat.

Michaelangelo quietly went into the bathroom and closed the door. That sight was enough to put him off sex for life.

P&K

Alfie was the first to wake up and see Finn wrapped around his middle. They were both naked. Something that happened during the summer. His head was pounding. How much liquor did he consume last night? He slowly rose from the bed and walked into the kitchen. He saw a note on the fridge;

'Got early classes so I went ahead. I'll keep my mouth shut - Michaelangelo'

"Mouth shut about what?" He mumbled as a knock on the door made his head bang. Finn was answering the door to Luci, by the time Alfie had pulled on some pants from the floor. They fit and that was all that mattered.

"This place is tip," she complained gazing around. It had empty beer cans and pizza boxes all over. "This wasn't how I... Left it..." Luci was staring at Alfie, making the two boys wonder what she was thinking. She reached out and touched the side of his neck. "You've got a hickey, did you know that? Just there," she smoothed a finger over it and Alfie felt his cheeks warm.

"I..." He trailed off his gaze found Finn's, images sprang into his head. This was much more worse than any pounding head. "Now that you mention it," Finn frowned, a hand rubbing his lower back. The two stared at one another, shock evident on their faces. "Did we have sex?" They both yelled together.

"Ah, about time!" The voice didn't belong to their friend. The two gazed over to the doorway to see... Their parents. A grinning Benedict was pulling out his camera phone, ready to take a picture.

"Don't you dare!" Alfie yelled as his father chased him around the room.

"'Took ya long enough," Kadar agreed pulling his youngest in for a hug. It was family day and these two had no idea what was going on.

5\. CONCLUSION

Two months of awkwardness flashes by and now they were at a baby shower. Alfie's sister was expecting a child and insisted that the god parents were there. She had chosen Daniel, Abraham, Alfie and Finn. Miya also chose Luci and Anglia after realising she didn't have many female friends. The two women were flustered.

"I need to be honest," Alfie began after pulling Finn into a quieter part of the house. This happened to be his bedroom. He watched as the other male sat on his bed and he chose the chair by his desk. "I could never do this before. It was rough seeing those girls confuse to you. I didn't understand but now I do. I was jealous."

"That's how I felt when those girls clung onto you," Finn replied making the koala stare at the ground. "'Must be because we love each other, eh?" It was meant to be a joke to relive the tension. Alfie rose from his seat and pulled Finn off the bed. He kissed him and the smaller male kissed back. They continued for two minutes before pulling away.

"I do love you and it scares me. I've always loved being your pillow. You're my little koala bear and I wished I had realised sooner." Finn wrapped his arms around Alfie's waist (he's small, okay?), tears streaming from eyes. "Shit! I've made ya cry, so sorry." Finn then laughed.

"I'm crying 'cause I'm happy." With that said, the two kissed once more. They had to pull away, however, when they heard a 'snap'. Benedict was standing in the doorway the camera.

"I'm so proud of you two. Remember practice safe sex!" He then bolted out of the door, leaving two young men laughing. They soon began kissing once more and fell to the bed.

\- END -


End file.
